minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nedstone
Note from the author: This Creepypasta is currently under heavy development and images are going to soon be added, possibly changing up some of the smaller aspects (Different rooms, books, etc.) of the story, so please note some of this story will not be final, this is a large project that I want to come to fruition, thank you. -MasterFrown0704 It was 2 M on a Friday. I had just gotten home from school, and my mom left to go back to work again. This was the norm for me. I contemplated what to do now that I have the place to myself. Television? No, nothing good on. Voice chat on Discord or TeamSpeak? No, none of my friends were online. That left me with video games. I decided to play Minecraft. This decision would be what would kickstart one of the oddest events in my life. I went to my Worlds List only to see there was another option. The most recently played world was titled: Nedstone Industries. I've never created a world under said title nor have I ever seen one before. I decided to check it out, no harm in that. When I spawned, I was in a small confined room with two iron doors behind me, leading into a forest. The iron doors had no buttons or levers to make them functional, so I suppose this was to show I was locked inside. Going further, I can see a broken elevator with moss and vines, and a large hole ripped through the non-functional doors, which lead into a hallway, and eventually into just darkness. The hole was not big enough for a player to fit into, so I decided to climb the vines into the elevator shaft. The elevator shaft led to a pair of doors leading to the next floor, one of them pried open just enough for a player to fit into. The doors lead to another hallway, which was shrouded in darkness, yet no mobs were spawning, odd. I went further to find a staircase which lead into some sort of mine with a deactivated spawner covered in spider webs and two piles of gravel on the sides. There was a door with a lever at the other end of the room, when I hit it, one of the piston doors opened, as if the other side was jammed. Nevertheless, I continued through the tunnels. I was eventually led to a similar room with another deactivated spawner and multiple lava waterfalls with yellow and black caution lines surrounding them, with again, a piston door at the end. This time, both doors opened, leading to a massive cave area covered in cobwebs, inactive spawners, and a giant lava pool with a giant spider web covering it. This seemed to be some sort of boss room, I guessed as I ventured forwards to a big open entrance across the spider web bridge. This entrance lead to a smaller staircase which lead to a corridor full of broken, yet seemingly functional pipes, which lead to a massive hole, which machinery covering the stone walls and showing a hole to the surface as long as a corridor above. When I looked down, there appeared to be a massive furnace-like mechanism. God knows what that was for. Continuing on up some staircases and down some corridors, I was lead to a hallway that split in two. Literally. Part of it had fallen into a water-filled pit, leaving the other unreachable end to taunt me with an exposed look into the surface. At this point, I began to wonder what this was. The visuals seemed to point this to be some sort of adventure map, but just an unfinished one. This would explain the inactive spawners and such. I jumped into the water-filled pit. The fallen part of the corridor had some lights not working and some that were working but with exposed Redstone blocks powering them. I swam with my character for a few seconds before finding a sewer-esque exit at the top-right corner of the room. I swam through the tunnels and was lead to a large room with a pile of redstone blocks and lamps on a platform and an entrance to a larger sewer tunnel at the end. This seemed slightly ridiculous and out of place, but I carried on anyway. I continued on through the large sewer tunnels to be lead to more hallways. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Haunted World